Fuel systems on vehicles typically include a filler tube fluidly connected to a fuel tank for refilling the fuel tank (e.g., at a filling station). Conventionally, a removable cap is threadedly secured to a distal end of the filler tube to close the tube when not in use. During refueling, the cap is removed to provide access to the filler tube by a refueling nozzle. More recently, there has been interest in so-called capless refueling systems where no cap is threadedly secured to the end of the filler tube. Instead, one or more closure members are pivotally secured within a capless assembly provided on the end of the filler tube and each is biased toward a closed position. The closure can be opened against such biasing via insertion of the refueling nozzle. Sometimes, such pivotally mounted closures are provided in series to better ensure complete closure of the filler tube (e.g., one pivoting closure is provided upstream from another pivoting closure). One drawback with capless refueling systems is that they tend to be more expensive than conventional cap-type refueling systems.